Remedium
by stardust820
Summary: ii. Namaku, Namamu
1. Tawa

Severus mendengar suara seorang lelaki hendak muntah. Mungkin ayahnya. _Siapa lagi_? Severus yakin ayahnya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya setelah semalam sebelumnya bertengkar dengan ibunya dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Bocah laki-laki berkemeja kumal itu terduduk di pojok ruangan selama beberapa saat. Terdengar derap langkah terseret di luar pintu kamarnya, suaranya semakin keras dan Severus menatap pintu dari balik rambut hitam berminyaknya yang sedikit menutupi matanya dengan was-was. Kenop pintunya tidak dibuka dan langkah kaki terseret itu tak terdengar lagi setelah ada suara derit pintu membuka dan kemudian menutup. Severus melangkah menuju pintu, perutnya terasa bergejolak. Dia sungguh tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, tidak ayahnya tidak pula ibunya.

Severus menuruni tangga tanpa suara, diintipnya ruang tamu sesampainya ia di pintu. Tidak terlihat ada orang di sofa dan iapun bergegas keluar dari rumahnya, berjalan sepanjang kompleks kumuh tempatnya tinggal. Severus berjalan di trotoar berwarna kelabu, melewati lampu jalan yang rusak sambil memandangi sepatunya yang kebesaran dan usang. Beberapa lampu jalan berkelap-kelip saat Severus melewatinya, iapun mempercepat langkahnya dan menjauhi lampu-lampu jalanan tersebut.

Severus menatap rerumputan menari bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin, terdengar tawa dari ujung taman. Severus yang tidak pernah mendengar tawa di rumahnya untuk pertama kali mendengarnya. Baginya, suara tawa itu terdengar menyenangkan. Ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara, ingin mendengar tawa itu lebih jelas dan lebih keras. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berambut merah panjang duduk di ayunan sambil tertawa. Ayunan yang dinaikinya makin tinggi dan kemudian anak itu melayang turun dari ayunannya. Rambut merahnya berpendar di bawah matahari. _Dia juga penyihir!_ Severus membatin senang.

"Lily, jangan lakukan itu. _Mummy_ melarangmu melakukannya!" Severus agak kaget mendengar suara anak perempuan lain yang kelihatannya lebih tua, pada awalnya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan anak itu.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan Tuney. Sangat menyenangkan!" Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Lily itu berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Kedua anak perempuan itu beranjak pergi, namun tanpa disangka Lily menoleh ke arah Severus yang masih bersembunyi di dalam semak. Matanya mengangkap mata Lily yang hijau cemerlang, ia sendiri merasa tertangkap. _Apakah anak perempuan itu tahu?_ Rona merah menghampiri pipi Severus yang biasanya pucat, iapun mengalihkan pandangannya. Lily kini sudah berbalik dan berjalan pulang, berdampingan dengan anak yang disebut Tuney. Severus merasa kecewa tak bisa mengamatinya lebih lama. Beberapa detik setelah kedua anak perempuan itu menghilang di balik bukit, Severus keluar dari persembunyiannya, menatap arah anak perempuan berambut merah menyala dan bermata hijau itu pulang.

Ia sudah merindukan suara tawa anak perempuan itu.


	2. Namaku, Namamu

_Terpatri di benaknya, seorang anak perempuan dengan mata hijau cemerlang, rambut merah yang menyala disinari matahari, dan tawa menyenangkan yang akan memenuhi memorinya, mengisi mimpinya, dan menguasai hatinya._

Ini adalah kali kelima Severus mengamati anak perempuan berambut merah itu. Setelah pengamatannya yang kelima Severus merasa sangat yakin bahwa anak perempuan yang dilihatnya, Lily, adalah seorang penyihir. Maka hari itu juga Severus memutuskan untuk berbicara dengannya.

_"Hentikan!" _Petunia menjerit, pandangannya terfokus pada Lily.

_"Ini tidak melukaimu, Petunia."_ Lily melemparkan bunga di tangannya ke tanah.

_"Itu aneh,"_ Petunia memandang Lily jijik, namun ada kerakusan pada matanya. _"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" _Petunia lanjut bertanya, ingin tahu.

_"Sudah jelas kan?" _Severus memilih momen itu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, berbicara.

_"Apa yang sudah jelas?"_ Lily bertanya, wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan.

_"Aku tahu kau ini apa."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kau... kau seorang penyihir,"_ Snape berbisik ketika menyebutkan kata penyihir.

_"Tidak sopan menyebut orang begitu!"_ Lily berbalik, berjalan ke arah Petunia.

_"Tidak!"_ rencana Severus tidak berakhir begitu baik.

Pada keesokan harinya, Severus menemukan anak perempuan itu duduk di ayunan sambil menggoyangkannya pelan. Kepalanya menoleh ke beberapa arah seperti mencari seseorang. Dengan sedikit ragu Severus berjalan ke arahnya. Mendengar bunyi rumput terinjak, Lily menoleh.

"Halo," katanya, tersenyum agak canggung sambil berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Severus. Severus hanya diam dan memandanginya sesekali, berusaha memikirkan balasan yang sesuai.

"Uh, halo… juga." Akhirnya bocah berbingkai rambut hitam itu menjawab sapaan dengan lebih canggung lagi, namun ia sudah bisa menatap anak perempuan itu.

"Namaku Lily, siapa namamu?" nada bicara Lily yang ramah dan lembut sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup yang mengganggu Severus.

"…Severus." Severus menjawab sembari menyodorkan tangannya yang dengan sigap dijabat oleh Lily.

"Salam kenal." Mata Lily memantulkan sedikit cahaya dari matahari, membuatnya seperti batu kaca hijau yang berkilau. Senyum yang diberikan Lily kala itu menghiasi mimpi Severus kedepannya, kala ia tak bermimpi buruk tentu saja.

* * *

percakapan dalam garis miring diambil dari buku Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian dengan sangat sedikit perubahan.


End file.
